


Play Nice

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: Yay for the first pure Pokemon Sun/Moon fic around here!Anyway, change looms upon the Aether family following Lillie's leave to Kanto. While she tries to care for her mother, she finds herself torn between mending their bond and finding her own path.Meanwhile, Gladion finds himself torn between past and present back in Alola. However, he's got his growing affections for Hau to contend with as well-





	1. Chapter 1

Lillie wasn't quite sure what to expect once she'd left Alola; Though she'd researched Bill's work on Pokemon teleporation, her doubts remained. Bill's expertise offered her the best treatment, but both knew it was a shot in the dark. That noted, neither could deny that something had to be done. With that in mind, she and Lusamine departed for Kanto. 

Once there, they took up residence in Bill's home to stabilize themselves. While stunned by Lusamine's state, he agreed to assist her to his best ability. In time, they fell into a rhythm of sorts: 

Bill administered physical therapy to Lusamine, as well as running tests on her blood. She told him of the Ultra Beasts' spectacle, how they affected her personally. Meanwhile, Lillie helped out with errands and such during her exploration of Kanto. As unusual as their arrangement was, it eased Lusamine's inner pain. 

Though several months had passed like this, the neurotoxin's effects remained in Lusamine. She still found herself weary, even if she hadn't worn herself out greatly. Faced with such an issue, Bill and Lillie designed a resting room for her. 

It brought to mind her adored decor, painted in shades of ivory and gold. A large bed lay in its center, surrounded by nightstands, chairs and a TV at its foot. 

While grateful for their efforts, Lusamine still struggled with her recovery. She'd grown appaled by her actions back home, having realized their scope. Though she tried to renew her bond with Lillie, a great rift lay between them. She hoped her daughter didn't resent her, but knew it just couldn't be. Even she hated herself for what she'd done before.

Lusamine felt like her own body fought against her now; She still struggled with daily tasks, though she retained some sort of autonomy. She didn't want to foist them on Lillie as she'd done before. Still, she felt like she "drifted" out of this world, out of existence itself. So she left more menial tasks to Lillie, who did them without complaint. 

One such task was mail pickup, which came at three every afternoon. When the doorbell sounded, Lillie answered the door as expected of her. She encountered the mail Dragonite, who greeted her warmly. The creature soon departed, leaving her with the day's mail. 

"Bill's, Bill's- Hey, we got a letter from Gladion!" Lillie exclaimed as she sifted through it. With their envelopes in hand, she raced to her mother's side. She wasn't sure if Lusamine had heard her, so she leaned in close. Lusamine was still in bed, her body propped up against some pillows.

She seemed in focus today, though Lillie knew it could just be an illusion. As she glanced at her mother, she noticed her eyes were set forward. She appeared to be watching the nearby TV, which'd been set on for "white noise". Lillie watched her for a moment, during which Lusamine's left hand shifted against the bed. 

Now aware of her mother's consciousness, Lillie searched for the remote. Once she'd found it, she gave it to Lusamine, to the latter's surprise. "Oh, you're awake," she murmured, her voice still shaky. "Or, have I slept through the afternoon again?" Lillie nodded back, prompting Lusamine to groan groggily. "Arceus alive, I-" With a shake of her head, she turned to face Lillie head on.

"But, that's no matter now," she replied, to the other's relief. "I'm doing fine, Lillie. I'm not hungry yet, so we can eat later. I think Bill was going to bring pizza, anyway. Now, what were you saying?" With a sharp breath, Lillie readied herself to speak. 

She dug through the mail again as Lusamine changed the TV's channels. Once she'd found an appropriate show, she set the remote aside and glanced at Lillie. Her eyes lit up once a letter with Aether Foundation's insignia became visible. 

"I just said Gladion sent us a letter," Lillie said, waving the envelope around. "I haven't opened it, so let's see what it says!" Intrigued by such news, Lusamine nodded back and laid down on her side. The TV's drone carried on, set on a program about Sinnoh living. 

As she sank into the pillows, Lillie sat down on a nearby chair. They'd fallen into a little routine regarding Gladion's mail; Lillie would read it aloud, while Lusamine listened on with rapt attention. If he'd sent in photos or trinkets, she'd show them to her mother as well. 

It was then that their roles were truly reversed, despite all that had been before. Ever since their departure to Kanto, their imbalance was more pronounced. Lillie found herself caring for her mother now, as Lusamine had done ages ago. She afforded her a certain tenderness, aware of Lusamine's inner fragility. 

Though it stung to be reminded of better times, Lillie forced herself through the pain. She couldn't stand seeing her mother so vulnerable, so child-like, even. A great pity washed upon her to consider it, something she couldn't put into words. 

All Lillie knew was that her mother needed her support now. And so, they'd taken to such routines during Lusamine's treatment. Lillie prayed the toxins would be purged from her mother soon enough. But for now, they'd both try to repair their relationship and very being.

Once comfortable in her seat, Lillie opened the letter. As Lusamine's eyes met her own, she smiled back. Their unspoken agreement rose forth, prompting her to continue. With the paper in hand, Lillie glanced at its text. Though astonished by its contents, she merely nodded to herself. She lowered its paper, and glanced back to her mother.

"Oh, he's got a lot to say this time," Lillie announced, her eyes lidded. "Are you comfortable, Mother?" At her inquiry, Lusamine nodded back, clutching one of the pillows. "Great, let's get started, then." As she cleared her throat, Lillie felt a strange ease come upon her. She delighted in Gladion's happiness, despite their distance.

She knew Lusamine did as well, despite all that'd been between them. It brought a flicker of hope, a chance that all would be well in time. Though Lillie knew the past couldn't be restored, she still wanted her family to be together again. It'd been done before, that she knew. And even if it was an illusion, she still held strong in her belief.

With all that in mind, Lillie took in another sharp breath. Unbeknownst to her, Lusamine did the same from within. She'd grasped the error of her ways now, leaving her sick and ashamed. She sensed Lillie's great pity as well, how she'd destroyed her well being. Though she had much to make up for, Lusamine kept herself going with hope as well.

She truly wished well for Gladion in turn, having made peace with his rebellion. As she fought back tears, she drew a blanket close to herself. Lillie peered at her, aware of how childish her mother looked now. Unwilling to upset her further, she began to speak. As she narrated Gladion's letter, Lusamine fell into its rhythm, falling into a distant world yet again-


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mother and Lillie-

How are you doing in Kanto? I hope things have improved since we last spoke, Lillie. How's your Pokemon training going? Have you caught anything good back there?

I know Mother's recovery is tough on all of you, but I thank you for helping her. There's only so much you and Bill can do, after all. I know she can't see me now, but I still care for her. 

I'm sad to know she's suffering so much, but I keep her in my heart every day. I hope she's truly seen the error of her ways. I want to come to Kanto to see you eventually, but-

It's been tough for me, too. It've been hella busy since you guys left. Aether Foundation's back to how it was, but I still don't know.

I'm not sure what to do with it, all said. Faba and Wicke have helped a lot with keeping things running smoothly. I thank them for that, but I'm not sure if that's what I want. Even if Mother has no control here, being in Aether Paradise brings back awful memories.

I don't want to speak ill of Mother and Father's work, but I can't take it anymore. I don't want to be reminded of the past anymore. As bad as it sounds, I don't feel comfortable with it. I don't feel free anymore, just like before.

I've spoken to Faba and Wicke about it; They're supportive enough, but said it's ultimately my choice here. I know if I abandoned Aether, they could step in. But, it's more than that.

I don't want to make a decision that'll hurt so many working there yet. I'm still unsure of myself, all said.

But, now that I've said that, I'd like to tell you about something else. 

 

Mother, Lillie, you recall Hau back home, right? Well, he and I have grown close, surprisingly enough. Yeah, I'm shocked too, but let me explain:

Ever since Kukui built the Alolan Pokemon League, Hau's been trying to "best" our little buddy. He asked me to help him out, so I did. Fair enough, but afterwards, he kept trying to talk to me.

Whenever I go to Battle Royales, there he is! Whenever I pop into Hau'oli City, there he is! Whenever I go to get Malasada, there he is! Okay, I should've expected that, but still!

Point is that he's been everywhere! I wasn't sure if he was tailing me, so I just asked him one day. I cornered him at Battle Royale, asking what his deal was. 

Then, he gave me this weird look, like a Rockruff that'd been kicked. He said Hala wanted to invite me to Iki Town for dinner on Saturday. I was surprised, but then Hau just backtracked on his offer.

He turned away, saying that I didn't have to come if I didn't want to. He glanced at me, frowning. The light in his eyes faded then. I'd never seen that before, and I felt awful about it. I didn't even know it was possible for Hau to be sad, all said.

Since I didn't want to make him feel bad, I agreed to dinner with Hala. He perked back up, though something was off. He was still shy then, like he had something else on his mind. 

I can't say why, but I found it rather endearing then. I don't know, I really didn't mind Hau before. Sure, he's a bit of a loud mouth, but he grew on me. That said, I felt something more for him now.

Before I could ask him about it, he spoke up. Asked if I wanted to hang out before dinner on Saturday. Like, go to the Battle Royale, or the beach, or something. As I thought about, he got sad again, like his heart was on the line. 

While I didn't want to upset him, I did want to hang out. It seemed fun enough, so I agreed. Then Hau ran up to me, and hugged me tight. I'm sure he meant to be friendly, but it just felt right then. Afterwards, he smiled, saying that he'd call on Saturday. 

As he left, I felt strange, like I were happy and anxious at once. I tried to brush it off, but I couldn't. Lord help me, I really wanted to see Hau again. I knew he wanted to see me too, but he's always like that.

I don't why, but I was on pins and needles that Saturday. I'd arranged for the Aether staff to pick up Hau with my boat. When he came, I greeted him on the dock. It was weird seeing him Aether again, especially in such good spirits.

Anyway, we got to talking about our week, if anything "good" happened then. As expected, Hau went off about his starter, our little buddy, stuff like that. Any other time, he would've been white noise. But here, I felt myself being drawn in. I wanted to know about him, what made him happy. 

Once he'd stopped talking, he asked the same of me. As I tried to speak up, I felt nervous again. I didn't want to bore Hau right then, but he urged me on. I said nothing much happened, to his understanding.

Then he got close and wrapped his arm around mine. He said it was all right if I didn't want to talk now. He was okay with just chillin', as long as we were together. I felt "gushy" then, if one could say that. I wanted to hug him, to feel his warmth against me. But, I didn't want to bother him, either, so we just left then. 

True to his word, we just hung out before dinner. We dropped by Royal Avenue to see some battles; Before that, we went to the Thrifty Megamart for snacks. It was sample day, so we dug into those. While we were there, Hau started messing around with the staff, to their surprise. 

I can't say why, but I wanted to goof around with him too. I swear, we nearly got kicked out, but it was worth it. It was so much fun, we left laughing like Mightyena. Anyway, we went to the Battle Royales: Those were great that afternoon, real thrilling. All said, we enjoyed the hell out ourselves then. 

I kind of wished we could be like this all the time. But before I could talk to Hau about it, we had to go to dinner. When we got to Iki Town, there were two long tables set side by side, next to the battling grounds. 

They were stacked with lots of food, and chairs for everybody. It looked like Hala invited the whole damn town, to my surprise. Everyone and their Pokemon were out, hanging out and eating. 

But the biggest shock was to come: As Hau looked for his grandpa, he told me to find a seat. I looked around, only to find Guzma sitting between some old ladies. They were eyeing him up, which I didn't want to think about too much. His Golisopod was out too, walking around with plates in hand. He soon noticed me, and shot me a cocky smile.

I resisted the urge to approach Guzma myself, to ask what the hell he was thinking. I'd lost Hau for the moment, who was greeting everyone there. When Hala showed up, I walked up to him and asked why Guzma was here. Without hesitation, he just gave me this piercing stare. 

Then, you know what happened next? 

He picked up a nearby glass and tapped at it. Everyone turned to him, as expectant I was. "Listen all, I've gathered you here to for a celebration!" he announced, to my confusion. "What are we celebrating, you ask? Why, life itself! Tapu Koko's spirit lives within us, urging us to live to the fullest!"

As everyone talked among themselves, I noticed Guzma's expression. It was wistful now, like he was touched by Hala's speech. Then, the old man carried on, his voice booming. I fell back into a nearby seat, wedged between Kukui and some Preschoolers. 

"Even among us who feel 'unworthy', life is a wondrous gift!" he said, as Guzma nodded back. "Judgement is an illusion, for one's worth isn't tied with their actions! Second chances exist for all, even those who see themselves 'unredeemable'-" 

He peered at Guzma, who gave him this strangely tender look. He took Hala's words to heart, and nodded again. As I stared at him, I felt at one with him. I hate to admit it, but I see myself in Guzma, in his struggle.

I know he's an aggressive guy, but if even he can redeem himself, maybe there's hope for me, too. As I sank into my chair, Hala kept on talking. "So let us rejoice in life itself," he called out. "Let's make every moment count, in honor of our blessed Tapus! Let's celebrate all that Arceus has given, all it's blessed us with!"

At that, everyone broke into applause, myself included. As Hala thanked the local ladies for their contributions, Hau walked up to me. He was done working, and wanted to be with me again. Before he could speak up, one of the ladies scooped him up. Distracted by their talk, I let him go for the moment. 

Meanwhile, Hala offered me a plate, stacked high with food. I couldn't refuse him, so I just dug in with my own Pokemon. Across the way, Hau did the same, his hands a blur. Of course, the ladies offered him Malasada, which he tore into. 

Soon enough, we all ate our fill. I can't remember the last time I was so stuffed. Everything was delicious, from the Pinap-braised Tepig, the Poke Beans, sweet and savory Malasada, and so on. I don't even like poi, but there ya go. Anyway, as the local ladies cleaned up afterwards, I met up with Hau. 

He'd been dancing in the battle grounds, alongside Guzma and the old ladies. He was as happy as I was, "drunk" with food and drink as well. As he ran up to me, I shot him a quick smile. We fell into each other's arms, glad to have spent the day together. Our eyes met, his sparkling with awe. It was then I realized how beautiful his were.

I feel weird to have ignored them before, I couldn't deny it. They looked like the night's sky then. I wanted to get lost in them, but then he caught my attention. He pointed to a nearby path, leading elsewhere. Unwilling to let him down, I followed him as he walked down the path. 

As we went together, the sun began to set. The sky was brilliant now, cloaking us in gold, orange and sky blue. I took a moment to admire it, during which Hau grabbed my hand. As I felt his warmth, I got "gushy" again. I tried to hide my face, but it didn't work. He caught onto my hot cheeks, and shot me a knowing smile.

As I peered at him, I noticed his own unease. That "puppy-dog" vibe was on him again, making him shy again. "You know, I don't know what I expected today," he admitted to me. "Tutu- I mean, Grandpa wanted you here anyway. He's all about 'second chances', see-" 

I nodded back, encouraging him to continue. "But, I'd be lying otherwise," he said, with his cheeks now red. "If I said I invited you out for Grandpa's sake. I just wanted to be with you, Gladion. I can't say why, but I really like you. Ever since we first met, you've gotten to me." I froze in place right then.

Could I be hearing that correctly? As I stared at him, he just nodded to me. "I think you're a nice guy, all said," he elaborated, his eyes soft. "I know your life hasn't been easy, Gladion. I'm not you, so I wouldn't know! But, seeing you so happy today made me realize something-"

He paused, unsure of how I'd react. I set my hand on his shoulder, lessening his unease. We were really close right then, like our faces would touch. I felt like we'd kiss right there, like in those romantic movies. But I sensed he had more to say, so I kept my cool.

"I want to make you happy, Gladion," he confessed with a bittersweet laugh. "Maybe we don't agree on lots of things, I get that. But, I love seeing people rejoice in life, like Grandpa said. I think you deserve it the most. But, maybe I'm just being stupid here. Maybe I'm just dumb ol' Hau to you, no more, no less-" 

As he turned away, I realized he felt as I did: Vulnerable, yet aching.

"You know what, Hau?" I asked him, making him turn back. That kicked Rockruff gaze came back, afraid that I'd reject him so. As he tried to speak, I set my hands on his cheeks. "I feel the same. I may not show it, but I do care. I want to spend time with you, to know you better." 

At that, he beamed brighter than I thought possible. Against the sunset, he looked absolutely beautiful. A lull passed between us, our hearts pounding like mad. As I caressed his cheek, he melted into my touch. Barely any space separated us, our breath hot against one another.

Swept up in our moment, I leaned in for another hug. Soon enough, we were wrapped up in each other. Our lips met, and we dove into our first kiss. It felt like wildfire inside me, all consuming and wonderful. I can't say it any other way, but I wanted to be with Hau forever them. When we broke apart, he seemed dazed, like he'd seen the light, too. 

Afterwards, we sat together on a nearby log. Night came upon us as we chatted, our bodies close together. Eventually, we parted ways, as Hau had to go back to Iki Town. But as I watched him leave, my heart still felt light. I never knew I could be this happy before. Things would never be the same between us again.

And, you know what? I thank Arceus for that.

He likes me, guys. He likes me! And, well-

Arceus help me, I feel just the same. We've got another "date" coming up, so there's that. We're going to Malie for lunch, and then hang out in town. I don't know, but I'm looking forward to it. 

I swear, I never expected to care for Hau so much. I don't think he did either, given our first few meetings. But, that's how life is sometimes: The least expected can be the best things you've ever had.

I guess ol' Hala was right about second chances. I know I should've been nicer to Hau before. I was in a bad place then, we all were. But now that the air has cleared, I'm happy with myself now.

I don't feel like I'm a failure in life, and I hope to make amends with everyone I've wronged. It's a long road ahead, but I'm glad to have Hau with me. I'm glad to have you all by my side, despite our past troubles.

I'm sorry if this has gotten long, but I needed to get it off my chest. I'm still not sure what'll become of me, of our family. But I'll keep working towards the future, when we can be happy and safe. And when that day comes, I want Hau with me, alongside you guys.

Take care, Mother and Lillie. Write back whenever you can. I hope to meet you soon, and I send my love.

-Gladion


End file.
